Gym Time Fun
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: A week after breaking things off with his fling, Courtney. Duncan decides to confront her at the gym and question her about phone calls. Courtney isn't too pleased with the allegations and the whole shpeel turns into a full blown argument. One-Shot. R&R!


Courtney kept her pace on the treadmill. Her carmel ponytail bouncing with every stride she took. Her pulse began to accelerate as her pace quickened. She was running as fast as she could the anger with in her began to boil and she ran faster and faster trying to find an outlet for her emotions.

The clocked beeped: 2 more minutes left on the treadmill. She ran even fast trying to get the most of the last two minutes.

Courtney wiped off the beads of sweat off of her forehead. She grabbed her water and drank a few sips. She was basically done with her workout, she tossed the towel around her shoulders and adjusted her purple sports bra. She walked through out the gym and headed for the stairs where the weights were. All she had left to do where some reps then she would be on her jolly way.

Half way up the stairs she felt a knot in her stomach, biting her lips she turned around heading back down but after on two steps down she dismissed the feelings and she continued her way up. She found her way to the leg press. Once seating accordingly she changed the weight, starting her first group of lifts.

The loud gym had been a peaceful hum as Courtney finished her first set. She had down comfortably on the machine, taking a break from her exhaustion. She closed her eyes in complete relaxation.

"You're doing it wrong." Courtney felt a sharp pain in her heart, she knew who the voice belonged to. She ignored it and began on her second rep, keeping her eyes closed tight.

The voice sighed. Courtney felt the presence still very active.

"You don't have to ignore me," the voice spoke out.

Courtney let out a little laugh, "but you have every right to ignore me?"

"I never purposely ignored you" the voice defended.

"Bull shit," Courtney mumbled. The voice sighed once again and began to leave her alone.

The presence was only gone for a few seconds until Courtney spoke up, gaining her hidden confidence, "Everything is your way or the high way."

The person turned and walked back to Courtney. She opened her eyes and stood up. His usually vibrant mohawk was combed limply to the front, his rather tight wife beater clung to his body.

He smiled sheeplessly, "my way? HA! It was always YOUR way or the high way. No way in hell, I would have something go good for me. It's always your choice."

Courtney scoffed, "It has never been like that, I am not as spoiled as you, Duncan."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Duncan asked more annoyed than anything.

"Why did you come talk to me?" Courtney demanded her dark eyes searching his for any hint of positive emotion.

"Well, I've been getting phone calls under restricted and I thought you might know who it was.." Duncan tried to explain.

Courtney laughed at the obsurbaty of it, "Are you inferring that I've been calling you?"

"No, I know its you." Duncan said positively.

"Oh wow, Mr. Technology now. As a matter of fact, I never once called you." Courtney said as she folded her arms together.

Duncan smirked, "I called my company they traced the call you your number."

Snap.

"You fucking think that I would waste my time playing childish games like that? Duncan, I have better things to do than sit around calling you. I am over you, no reason I should. Fuck." Courtney screamed out at Duncan.

"Well, I didn't think you would either but the proof is there. I know it was you, Courtney. Just admit it." Duncan yelled back. A few people around them began to stare.

"Please, as if. I have more productive things to do with my time. Honestly, if I were to do something that stupid, I would tell you it was me, but it isn't." Courntey persisted.

"Whatever the fuck you say. Cause you know, you are always right and I am always wrong," Duncan huffed.

"Apparently so." Courtney said quieting down then bounced back with more anger, "This was our problem, you know. You always felt like you had to be the hero, like you were the one who had to be extraodiary and I had to fade away in the background. Well guess what? I don't take that shit."

"Me? I am like that? Then hell, we are one in the same!" Duncan yelled back at her, "You treat me like I am your child, never once did you treat me as your boyfriend. Not once."

Courtney growled, "You were never my boyfriend, and don't you dare deny that. I don't have to stand here and listen to you talk.. What did you want from me?"

Duncan looked down at his feet and rubbed his arm, "honestly, nothing."

Courtney pursed her lips, "then go."

Duncan nodded his head a couple times then glanced back at Courtney, "You've always been a prissy princess."

"Glad to know," Courtney mumbled.

Duncan walked away heading for the stairs. Courtney watched him as he walked away, something in her brain clicked and she saw him walking away, "Duncan!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. Courtney ran after him, "Fuck you."

Duncan laughed a bit, "geez woman, calm your ass down."

Courtney huffed as she followed Duncan down the stairs, "this is why we would never work out. I loathe you. I loathe everything about you."

"You aren't all rainbows and sunshine yourself, Courtney." Duncan sat down at one of the machines.

"Ohh but I-" Courtney looked down at Duncan who had tuned her out by placing his head phones in his ear.

Courtney huffed, "I fucking hate that guy!" as she stormed out of the gym leaving behind the large crowd that began to form around the two. Once Courtney was gone and out of site, Duncan removed the headphones and leaned back on the machine.

Duncan mumbled to himself, "Way to get her back, Duncan, way to get her back."

* * *

><p>AN: i've always wanted to do a fight scene between these two, might not be the best but whatever.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this!(:


End file.
